The Iron Knight
by windu93
Summary: Arkham Asylum bajo órdenes de alguien cuerdo? Que más podrá pasar?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Iron Knight**_

_Capítulo 1: El Dinero, el mejor amigo del hombre._

_Jueves_

_Mansión Wayne, Gotham City, 22:00 Hrs._

__-Sr. Wayne veo que ha llegado temprano hoy. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-En realidad Alfred no pasó nada esta noche ese es el problema. Al parecer no hay nadie en las calles no he sabido nada sobre Joker ni The Penguin y eso me tiene un poco consternado.

-Sr. Con todo respeto pero pienso que hasta cierto punto todo debería de estar bien al no saber nada de ellos, la ultima vez que los vió estaban en Arkham Asylum ¿No es cierto?

-Si Alfred tienes razón y al parecer siguen ahí he hablado con Gordon y sus celdas están habitadas por ellos mismos al igual que Nygma, Strange y Dr. Frío.

-Muy bien Sr. No quisiera ser inoportuno pero en vista de que llegó antes le sugeriría que tomara un poco de té, ¿Le apetece alguno en especial?

-Uno de limón estaría bien, muchas gracias. Y por favor llévamelo a mi habitación.

Gotham City, Gotham Hotel, Suite Presidencial, 23:00 Hrs.

-Pepper, ¿No crees que sería bueno pedir algo del "Room Service"?

-Tony no vienes a vacacionar estás aquí porque Stark International y Wayne Enterprises están a punto de cerrar un trato bastante grande. ¿Es mucho pedir que te enfoques en tu futuro?

-¿Mi futuro? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi futuro aquí? Querrás decir el de la empresa, el cual va en un auge bastante bueno como para hacer este tipo de cosas. Incluso Happy podría arreglar esto. Por cierto, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Un representante de la mesa directiva de Stark International tiene que estar presente y debe ser un socio mayoritario así lo decidió la mesa.

-Entonces yo estoy aquí porque soy dueño de la empresa, el más inteligente dentro de la mesa y porque ¿Básicamente tenía que salir de New York?

-Por favor Tony ten un poco de modestia y lo último era para que no volvieras a meter la pata con Fury. Al parecer te quiere un poco lejos para evitar riñas.

-Muy bien, ¿A que hora es la junta mañana?

-A las nueve de la mañana tienes que estar en la sala de juntas a esa hora en el edificio de Wayne.

-De acuerdo, cámbiala a la casa de Bruce, tengo ganas de conocer algo sobre la persona con la que voy a hacer negocios.

-Lo intenté y no se pudo.

-¿Por qué?

-El Sr. Wayne prefiere que sea en el edificio.

-Está bien que sea en el restaurante del hotel. Eso es más aceptable creo yo.

-No. La cita es mañana en la sala de juntas de Wayne Enterprises.

-Está bien, te veré mañana allá- Tony sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia fuera del hotel.

Mientras tanto en un avión privado de New York con destino a Gotham City se encuentra Justin Hammer quien también quiere hacer negocios pero no exactamente con las empresas de Bruce Wayne sino con alguien más de provecho en sus planes que tienen un fin diferente del que tiene Stark International.

-Muy bien entonces los papeles quedan así. ¿Está de acuerdo Sr. Stark?

-Si están bien- contestó Pepper.

-Muy bien si no tienen nada más que decir o proponer estamos bien- Bruce se levanta y al pasar al lado de la silla donde está Tony este se levanta también.

-Si no le importa Sr. Wayne que le parece si celebramos con respecto a que dos de las más grandes empresas de Estados Unidos están ahora asociadas.

-Parece que tiene buen gusto Sr. Stark.

-Al menos creo estar al mismo nivel que está usted Sr. Wayne.

Bruce solamente soltó un risa de aceptación y le dijo- A las nueve en mi casa.

-Que le parece que pone los invitados y yo lo demás.

-Perfecto. Lo esperamos a las 9.

-Por favor no espere demasiado.

-Está bien- con una sonrisa en la cara Bruce le extiende la mano.

-No me gusta tomar cosas de otras personas menos estrechar la mano- le dijo Tony haciendo alusión a su trastorno.

Le dice adiós con la mano y ahora responde el mismo además Tony. Ambos con la sonrisa que al parecer dice que será muy entretenida su asociación.

_Viernes_

_Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, 21:00 Hrs._

Un hombre con un traje muy caro está afuera del manicomio esperando como si algo fuera a pasar. Nadie le presta atención y dos hombres grandes van hacia él saliendo del manicomio arrastrando dos cuerpos inmóviles.

-Ya puede entrar Sr. Hammer.

-Muy bien por favor cuiden mi auto no quiero que tenga algún desperfecto cuando salga.

Hammer entra como si se supiera el camino y va hacia la zona donde están los criminales y mentes más extraños que el universo conoce y abre las puertas de con un solo botón. Los personajes comienzan a salir muy despacio y una vez que están todos en el pasillo Hammer les hace un anuncio.

-Sras. Y Sres. Les tengo un aviso el día de hoy, ustedes son libres a partir de ahora en adelante y tomarán Gotham sin ninguna restricción. Será simple la condición. Les quito al murciélago y ustedes me quitan a la chatarra andante así que ustedes digan. ¿En realidad quieren a esa rata adentro y ustedes afuera?


	2. Capítulo 2: El alcohol, dulce néctar…

_Capítulo 2: El alcohol, dulce néctar de los dioses_

_Viernes  
>22:30 hrs. Mansión Wayne<em>

La fiesta iba bien, en realidad Bruce y Tony se entendían de maravilla. En realidad eran 2 playboys platicando de sus hazañas una más grande que la otra, incluso se peleaban por quien había hecho la mejor inversión antes de la unión de estas dos empresas.

Por fuera todo estaba bastante tranquilo, en realidad la mansión Wayne estaba en las afueras de Gotham City y no había mucho peligro que se pudiera correr. Tiene uno de los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados así que cualquier movimiento sospechoso sería detectado sin ninguna dificultad.

-Buenas noches Sr. ¿Le puedo servir en algo?- Recibió uno de los ayudantes esa noche en la mansión Wayne a un invitado inesperado.  
>-Solamente dígale a su anfitrión que el Sr. Justin ha llegado.<br>-Por aquí por favor.

Pepper y Tony estaban tomando un trago tranquilamente en un gran salón que al parecer era como un recibidor. Había suficientes personas como para que la música que tocaba el cuarteto no se oyera lo suficiente clara.

Pepper miraba de frente a Tony y este miraba hacia la entrada del recibidor.

-Pepper.- cambiando el tono de su voz coqueta en insinuadora que divierte tanto a Pepper a uno más serio y un poco disgustado.  
>-¿Qué pasa Tony?- preguntó Potts un tanto extrañada del cambio tan drástico.<br>-¿Acaso Hammer también tiene alguna negociación con Wayne Enterprises?  
>-Pues en realidad no, trató de conseguir uno pero los inversionistas de Wayne no creyeron que fuera conveniente, dijeron que sus números eran no muy confiables. ¿Por qué la pregunta?<br>-Porque en este momento estoy viendo entrar a Justin Hammer por la puerta principal y al parecer lo llevan con Bruce. Creo que algo no está bien.

-Sr. Wayne el Sr. Hammer de Hammer Industries.- interrumpiendo una conversación que tenía en ese momento Bruce con Alfred  
>-Muchas gracias- dijo Bruce.<br>-Sr. Wayne por fin lo conozco en persona. Me da mucho gusto por fin saber de la persona que se preocupa por el legado que sus padres le dejaron y sobre todo que se preocupa de sus ciudad sin siquiera tener un puesto en el gobierno pero es dueño de la ciudad.  
>-Gracias pero me parece que no lo conozco Sr. …<br>-Hammer pero llámame Justin por favor. Bueno Bruce te puedo decir Bruce ¿Cierto?  
>-No- contestó con un tono serio.<br>-Bueno no importa lo que quiero decirte es que- mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo alejaba de la multitud para tener un lugar donde nadie los oyera ni se percataran de que estaban hablando- pues deberías de cuidar más tus inversiones hasta donde sé un hombre que se hace pasar por un "superhéroe" no tiene muchas expectativas de vida y la empresa que tiene y las demás con las que tiene convenios pueden venirse abajo.  
>-Sr. Hammer lo siento pero no sé de que habla y si me permite tengo algunos invitados que atender.<br>-"Lo único que te digo murciélago es que cuides tus alas porque te las puedo arrancar"  
>-¿Disculpe?<br>-Lo leí cuando venía hacia su fiesta me parece que está en una desviación hacia un lugar llamado Arkham o algo así no lo sé muy bien. Me imagino que se refieren al "justiciero" que tienen por aquí llamado "Batman". Pero yo que usted me cuidaría Sr. Wayne por favor cuídese- le guiñó un ojo, palmeó su hombro y se fue.

En ese momento Alfred se acercó mientras que Tony hacia lo mismo  
>-Alfred necesito saber el status de los prisioneros de Arkham y quién es ese tipo.<br>-No te preocupes por él Bruce es un viejo conocido que al parecer no tiene nada que hacer aquí- dijo Tony al escuchar la última instrucción que le dio a su mayordomo- pero no está de más vigilarlo y por eso no te preocupes ya lo tengo en la mira, así que ¿Porque no disfrutamos de esta unión por esta noche?  
>-Me parece bien-respondió Bruce mientras le hacia un gesto a Alfred el cual este asintió y se fue inmediatamente.<p>

_23:00 hrs.  
>Callejones de Gotham City<em>

Un carro de lujo se acerca a una bodega abandonada y algo descuidada, de ella baja ni más ni menos que Justin Hammer y entra a la bodega. Dentro se encuentran a los personajes con los cuales ha establecido un lazo por el mismo sentimiento pero diferente persona.

-Sres. Su camino ya está hecho ahora solo les toca mover sus piezas, yo no soy quien para decirles que harán ni como pero lo que sí les puedo sugerir es que no se tarden, al parecer el "murciélago" como ustedes le llaman está muy atento de ustedes- dijo en voz alta para que todos los que estaban arreglando armas y algunos otros artefactos lo oyeran.  
>"Uno, dos… ocho" pensó mientras los contaba, al parecer faltaban dos.<p>

-¡HEY!-gritó-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ SU AMIGO EL PAYASO?  
>-No tienes porque gritarme- respondió una voz muy serena a su lado derecho- estoy justamente aquí y creo que no tenías que gritar hace un momento todas esas instrucciones falsas, solo nos desesperas a todos con tu vocecita.<p>

Hammer en ese momento quedó sorprendido, pues no sabía como es que había llegado allí a su lado tan rápido ni si quiera supo en donde estaba desde que llegó.

-Amorcito- sonó una voz un tanto melodiosa y femenina que se acercaba hacia ellos- ¿Que te parece "La Ex-Esposa"?  
>-Lo siento pero no es solamente una baratija que no sirve- le respondió Joker a Harley.<p>

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi tecnología?- le replicó Hammer.  
>-Sr. Lo siento pero la verdad es la verdad, a mi me gustan las armas hechas en casa así que si no le importa iré a mi lugar preferido en el mundo que es donde guardo todos mis juguetes.<p>

Harley y Joker salieron juntos del edificio mientras los otros veían que podían usar a su favor.

Bruce y Tony disfrutaban lo que sucedía en ese momento en la mansión. Hammer saboreaba algo que aún no sucedía pero estaba seguro que todo estaría a su favor. ¿Qué pasará en realidad?

* * *

><p>Agradezco a la gente que se toma el tiempo de leer esto, por favor si ven algún error o algo haganmelo saber, normalmente escribo de madrugada entonces es más dificil ver xDDD… muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia, las Reviews son bien recibidas ;D<p> 


End file.
